


Fantasies (Mercy76)

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Day Off, Daydreaming, F/M, Fantasizing, Mercy76, Mercy76week, angela zielger x jack morrison, day5vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: Today's Mercy76 Week theme is "Vacation/Day Off." This is my rushed attempt to submit something for the day. It's loosely based off something I attended on Wednesday.  Promised a good friend I'd write about it (and making it Mercy76) so here's me keeping that promise!  Hope you enjoy~!





	

After a long day at the office, it was only natural to want to go home and relax. However, a poster kept staring her down, begging her to attend the event.

Jack Morrison, a bright, capable, talented soldier and brilliant wordsmith, was giving a presentation at a local brewery about a passion of his-wildlife. Now, it wasn't exactly a topic you'd think a soldier would speak about but Jack, coming from the country, knew his way around a forest.

She didn't know the whole story, but apparently young Jack Morrison was a member of the Boy Scouts. His Eagle Project was repairing and restructuring a wildlife sanctuary. And, as an added bonus, he gave the first talk at its grand reopening.

Okay so maybe she knew more than she liked to lead on. She knew how to use Google and "Jack Morrison Indiana" wasn't exactly a hard thing to research. In fact, she learned a lot about him during these Google searches. For example, he used to run Cross Country, he was a member (and 2nd place team) of the Envirothon (an environmental-based club that competed state-wide), obviously a Boy Scout, and also the First Prize winner for a kid's cook-off. He was eight years old when he won and he looked as cute as a button!

Sighing, she looked at the poster as she put on her jacket. Would it be weird for her to show up? To sit in on his lecture call "Wild Encounters - Blondes and Babes." Where the 'babes' referred to babies. It was a play on words, or so she was told.

"If you keep looking at that poster, you're going to miss the event," her coworker, Allison, teased. "You know he hasn't given one of these lectures in a while. He might enjoy a friendly face in the audience."

"Oh," Angie blushed, "I don't know about that. He and I... we don't-"

"Don't what? Spend time together on a weekly bases where you do everything in your power not to drool over his drool-worthy abs? Uh huh, sure. Keep telling yourself that lie. See how far it gets you." Allison winked before walking over to place her hands on Angela's shoulders. "Just go. Have fun. Learn something new. And enjoy a beer while staring up at your crush."

Chewing her lip, Angela reached out to stroke the poster. "Yeah," she nodded firmly. "Why not. What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

_Oh god._ She took another sip of the American Rose Wine, homemade and homegrown. _He's so hot._

She couldn't help but stare at his smile, the way he beamed. He looked so happy, so natural. So... _so confident and sexy_. She could already envision his abs beneath that tight black shirt he wore.

"I'm just surprised to see you here," she caught him say as he looked her way. His eyes wandered down to her nearly empty glass. "Guess you're liking that wine. I can buy you a bottle when this is done."

She opened her lips to protest but he raised a hand.

"My treat for stomaching this presentation. No one else from Overwatch is here. I tried to get Ana and Gabe to come but they both laughed and said 'no way.'" His hand loosely scratched the back of his head. "I didn't even think to ask you. Granted," he muttered the next part, "I figured you'd find this boring because you're a doctor and you probably already know how to deal with babies. Er, babies born in the wild!" He was rambling. Blushing. Looking away nervously.

_God, you're so cute! I just want to-_

Someone bumped into him, pushing him forward. It was an accident and the man apologized, but to the wrong person. He ushered his apology to Jack when, in reality, he should have apologized to Angela who was now just inches away from nipping at Jack's neck.

_So close!_ She cooed lightly, enjoyed his seductive scent. She'd been close to him before, but this was the first time she'd-

Nothing. There was nothing left in her plastic cup.

Eyes going wide, she stared at the lack of pink liquid. Had she really already finished off her cup? And this was her second one!

_Heavens! I must have been th-thirsty._ Her tongue danced along her lip. She didn't pull back from Jack like she should have. Instead, she breathed him in.

Head tilting up, she met his inviting blue stare.

_Say something. Say something!_

"Thanks," she sputtered.

Jack took a step back, which caused her to frown lightly. He was being polite and she was being greedy, wanting to steal him for herself. "Thanks for what?"

"For the drink," she winked. " _And-for-letting-me-come._ " Her words flew from her lips. " _I'm-actually-not-that-familiar-with-wildlife-protocol._ " Her words were a blur. So quick to spill from her mouth to the point where Jack started laughing.

Upon noticing her lack of composure, she cleared her throat to finish calmly. "I'm just really looking forward to it!" She quickly tagged on, "Really, _really_ excited." Her nodding was a bit too over the top, but she didn't care. Maybe it made her look super into the talk and less into him.

_But what I would give to just give you a medical examination now._ She wiggled her brows, a notion Jack caught.

That's when his hand seized her forearm and he quickly pulled her away from the gathering crowd.

Alone in what looked like a storage room, his coy grin slid onto his face. "Doctor Ziegler," the way his smile grew on his face caused her heart to thunder within her chest. "Are you drunk?"

" _Me_ ," she nearly hiccuped but caught it before making it blatantly obvious that she couldn't hold her wine! She shook her head vigorously, "Never. I'm from Sweden, we can hold o-"

He stepped closer, snatching her bobbing head between his firm fingers. " _Angela_ ," his breath tickled her nose, "you're from _Switzerland_." His white teeth chewed lightly on his lower lip. A gesture that caused Angela to falter. Thank god he was holding her!

"I-I," she felt feverish. It was really getting warm in this rather large storage room that was lined with buckets, pals, rods, and who knew what else. But all of it looked like brewing gear from what she could gather.

" _You-you?_ " he muttered back.

"I-" he was leaning in closer. So much closer.

_Oh god!_ She could feel his lips against her skin. The way they nipped her flesh caused her to moan. _This is so inappropriate! You could get fired!_

"Something the matter," he teased while his hands rubbed her hips. He leaned forward, pinning her against the wall. A move that sent her pulse skyrocketing.

This, this was really happening. She was really about to find out how Jack Morrison tasted and felt. Give the _full_ physical.

Batting her lashes, she bashfully looked up at him. Another groan escaped her lips.

"You want something?" he bite into her flesh, causing her to wince at both the pain and pleasure.

"Y-" she tried to speak but found it impossible.

"Sorry," his tongue danced across her jaw, "what was that?"

"Y-yes!" she stammered out before pulling his body into hers. "Y-"

She felt a firm squeeze on her shoulder and his soft smile came into view before her eyes. "You know you don't have to say yes. It's just..." He nervously ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes," she tried to laugh it off. _YOU JUST SPEND THE PAST FEW MINUTES HALLUCINATING HAVING SEX IN A CLOSET WITH JACK MORRISON?! YOU IDIOT! JUST HOW DRUNK ARE YOU?!_

"W-what? R-really?" The way his eyes lit up made Angela wonder just what she agreed too. It wasn't her brightest idea to fantasize while standing before your crush who clearly asked you something of the utmost importance.

Before she could ask him to remind her of what she agreed too, he took her hand.

She blushed and, to her surprise, so did he.

Forward he took her. Past the seated rows of people. Right up to the front. Right up to the microphone.

A man had been talking in the background. She picked up bits and pieces. He was introducing Jack Morrison, the presenter for the evening.

Releasing her hand, Jack took the microphone. "Thank you everyone for coming here tonight. Hope you're all enjoying the beer," he held up his blonde, "I know I am." The audience laughed. "Tonight's topic is on Wild Encounters, what you do when you seen an injured or orphaned baby animal. Now I'm not professional, but my mom used to work at a Wildlife Rescue Facility in Indiana. I grew up learning how to hold and take care of injured creatures. Even got a license and spent most of my summers, prior to coming here, working there with her. I was asked if I wanted to put on a presentation for you all and," he smiled, "I couldn't say no. Protecting wildlife has always been a passion of mine and I'm happy to share it with all of you."

It felt kind of awkward just to stand there beside him. She still had no idea what she was doing. A nervous smile fell onto her face when she noticed eyes turn to her.

"Oh, where are my manners," he looked over at Angela. "This here is Doctor Angela Ziegler, a coworker a mine. She's absolutely brilliant-smarter than me I'll admit-and she so graciously offered to help me with my presentation. I didn't go into all the details but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise as I'm sure we'll all enjoy it."

Angela sent Jack a harsh glare. Leaning forward, she found courage she didn't know she had. "Oh I think I know exactly what I'll be doing. And I'll let you know, I won't make it easy!"

The audience rolled into laughter, enjoying the little war between the two.

"But you're supposed to be injured and docile. I can't have you flapping your wings and biting me. Only well animals do that. You're sick and injured."

"I can still fuss," she quipped.

"Fine," he teased. "But only because you're cute." He winked and she blushed.

Despite being tipsy and not really 100-percent sure what she was doing, Angela thoroughly enjoyed the presentation. The first half was Jack talking and Angela demonstrating what injuries could look like. She pretended she had a broken arm, a broken leg, etc.

As the wine wore off, she soon realized she didn't need to be intoxicated to enjoy her time with Morrison. In fact, not having the wine made it ten times better. Her snappy remarks and light nipping from time to time seemed to cause the audience to laugh until their guts hurt. There dynamic was perfect. Perfect to the point that they received a standing ovation at the end.

After the Q&A session ended and the audience finally became scarce, Angela took a seat. The glow from the wine had definitely left her system-thanks to eating a slice of pizza that Jack shared with her. But that didn't stop her from dreaming. As she sat there, she looked at his handsome features and realized just how lucky she was to see him off duty. This side of him, it sweet and pure. It made her love him all the more.

When the last attendee left, leaving just Jack and Angela and the staff of the brewery, he offered her his hand. "Well?" he asked while helping her up.

"I had fun." She beamed. "And you were amazing. I-I," she tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "I really had a ton of fun."

Jack scoffed. "Are you talking about the presentation? Or the storage room?"

Instantly, her face went red. "S-s-stor-storage room?" Flustered, she looked away. "I-I-I-"

" _Oh_ ," he cupped his hand around her chin to bring her eyes back to him, "I forgot. _I_ fantasized that part."

"You, you what?" Blinking, she looked up at him with a confused, dazed look on her face.

"I lost you for a moment back when we were drinking together. Noticed you finished off your wine and you didn't seem to move away from me when I was accidentally bumped into."

"I-" she couldn't face him. Even though he still held her jaw, she could shift her eyes away. And that she did.

"I guess I just through about what it would be like if we could break the rules," he admitted.

"Jack, I-" she bit her lip before swallowing the lump in her throat. "I don't understand."

"It's nothing," he committed. "I was being inappropriate. I'm... I'm sorry." He released her and she instantly missed his warmth and the feel of his hands on her skin.

" _Jack_ ," her hand few forward to grab him. Poor planning left her grabbing his belt buckle, an action she would surely regret. Only she couldn't help but want more. Without thought, her tongue slid back over her lip and she started longingly into the abs she could picture behind the black shirt.

If she thought he missed her staring, she was wrong. Dead wrong.

His lips pursed as he mind was left to wonder. Just what was she doing. And why were her cheeks ever glowing redder.

"A-Angela?" he finally cooed.

"I fantasized of you too," she confessed. She looked up and then gestured to the storage closet. "I thought of what it would be like to feel your lips against my neck. Your body against mine."

A spasm on his lips caused him to have a fleeting smile.

"I-I," she blinked and swallowed her nerves. "I should go."

Promptly she rose while releasing her hold on his belt. With a quick step away, she rushed the door. She forced her way to the exit. She needed to evacuate before she made a fool of herself. A _bigger_ fool of herself!

The night air bit her and sent her skin shivering. She fumbled with her purse to find her keys.

It was no use. She had no luck. Her hands trembled and her heart beat heavily within her chest.

The cold air caused her exhale to dance in a smoke-like trail in the sky. Her eyes started to water. She'd fucked up. She'd ruined her chances. She'd said too much!

A warmth pooled around her. It spun her around.

Her back curved around the cool, smooth surface of her car as a hand spread out across her stomach. It held her there while a pair of lips twisted with hers. Kissing her. Melting her. Enticing her.

The heat was enough to cause whatever chill she felt to go away. Instead, a heat so fiery and bold took hold of her veins.

She kissed him back, finding passion in that tongue-tied kiss their shared. She found strength, the need to beg for more. No, demand and receive more.

A groan followed when the kissing stopped. As their bliss-filled eyes met, she caught his smile. Soft, sly, and subtle. And she returned the gesture.

"I can't get us that storage room," he whispered while letting his lips pull lightly at the flesh on her neck. "But I do have a back seat we could borrow."

Eyes flicking forward, her lips curled off to the side. "Well then, Morrison, what are you waiting for."

Tonight, the would give into their sins and let their fantasies become their realities.


End file.
